Parental Follies
by CupcakeGal
Summary: It might have taken her two decades longer than most, but Emma was now realizing the truth all children know…parents are embarrassing. Or how Snow and Charming act like usual parents in an unusual town: A study in five parts.
1. PDA

**Parental Follies**

_Summary: It might have taken her two decades longer than most, but Emma was now realizing the truth all children know…parents are embarrassing. Or how Snow and Charming act like usual parents in an unusual town: A study in five parts._

_A/N: Hey there everyone, here's a new small multi-chapter fic for you all. Inspired by an article I recently read about the things most kids find embarrassing about their parents, this is part introspection, part family bonding and a whole dollop of humour (I hope!). _

_As always, feedback is much appreciated and the next chapter should hopefully be up by the weekend._

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all of its characters belong to ABC…all I own is a sense of impatience waiting for the Once-inspired iPad cover I just ordered to arrive._

* * *

**Chapter One: P.D.A **

During her high school years, Emma had lingered on the periphery of a group of social outcasts. The closest she had to friends, they comprised of the students who were too weird, too unusual, too _different_ to fit into any of the main social cliques. One of the girls, a rather sweet yet homely brunette named Sarah, had never really complained about anything…except her parents. High school sweethearts still happily married twenty years on, they had a startling propensity for acts of physical displays of affection in public…something which had embarrassed their daughter to no end.

At the time, Emma hadn't understood Sarah's constant complaints. In fact, she had slightly resented the girl for decrying her parents for something as simple as still being madly in love when Emma would have given almost anything to have parents at all.

Now though?

Now she wished she could go back in time (again) and tell Sarah she completely understood her pain.

She'd always known her parents were physically affectionate. At first though, with the still fresh memories of a heartbroken Mary Margaret in her mind, she'd merely been happy that the woman who had been her first true friend in years was finally together with the man she loved. The fact that they were also her parents hadn't really registered. Even when she and Henry had accidently walked in on them, her reaction had been more shock than anything else. But now, with her new found realization of her place within their family and her full recognition of their parental roles, a sense of bemused discomfiture had begun to set in.

The hand-holding she could write off as cute, the occasional heated exchange of gazes proof of their connection, the small chaste kisses adorable even…but this? This was too much.

Here they were, fighting a horde of unknown magical creatures conjured by a disgruntled former sorceress (one who'd taken exception to being once again ripped from the Enchanted Forest) and her parents were…flirting. With abandon.

"Remind you of anything sweetheart?!" Snow called out, loosing another arrow directly into the chest of the nearest approaching creature which exploded into a cloud of dust.

David grunted, dodging nimbly out of the way of another creature, bringing his sword up to decapitate it as it charged past.

"Oh, only the hundred other times we've been in this situation," he replied with a grin before his eyes widened with shock. Ducking, he narrowly avoided one of Snow's arrows as it sailed past and struck the monster who'd been charging up behind him.

"I was talking about me saving your life…again," she called out cheekily. Seconds later, she found herself leaping to the side as one of the daggers David had tucked into his belt whizzed through the air to impale the creature about to attack her.

"Funny, I seem to remember it the other way around!" he shouted gleefully, winking wickedly in her direction.

"Of course you do, the amount of times you've been struck in the head," she teased, leaping straight back into the fray. She had missed this…the adrenalin, the excitement…sometimes, now being a settled mom, she'd needed the reminder of the adventurous woman she had once been.

"Hey!" David protested, sword swinging constantly in a deadly arc, "Most of those times were at your hand if I recall correctly."

"Mmm, I'm sure I can make you remember it my way later with a little…_persuasion_…"

David's retort was lost to the wind when another loud yell echoed across the road.

"Mom! Dad! Fight now, flirt later!"

Emma's voice was filled with exasperation and weariness as she directed another blast of magic outwards from her hands.

The two in question merely grinned, but mercifully fell silent except for the occasional shout of warning or frustration.

After what seemed like an eternity of combatting an endless wave of mindless, terrifying creatures, the last fell to Snow's final arrow. With the sorceress contained by Regina and Gold's magic, the others who had contributed their skills to the battle set about cleaning wounds and trudging back towards their homes to clean the copious amounts of the creatures' ashes from their dirtied skin.

Emma, searching around, felt a faint stab of panic when she couldn't spot her parents amongst the departing crowd. Knowing they would not have left without checking in with her first, she started to search around the surrounding area.

Seeing Ruby out of the corner of her eye, helping a slightly limping Leroy, she hurried over.

"Hey, have either of you seen my parents?"

For a moment she got blank stares in return, before Leroy let out a low chuckle.

"You don't think…" Ruby started, looking down at the smirking dwarf.

"Oh yeah, I do," he grunted.

"What?"

"Well," Ruby started reluctantly, though a small knowing grin made itself known on her lips, "After many of the battles we fought to reclaim their kingdoms, Snow and David would disappear for a while then return somewhat more…disheveled than when they left."

"One time they came back soaking wet…tried to tell us they both accidently fell into a river while trying to clean a wound on Snow's hand…a wound which was barely visible," Leroy added with gruff amusement.

Now it was Emma's turn to stare blankly for a minute, before her cheeks lightly pinked and she rested her hand against her forehead with a sigh. Add sneaking off like a pair of teenagers to the list of things she couldn't write off as cute.

"Of course they did," she finally murmured before shaking her head, "You know what…forget I asked….in fact, forget this conversation ever happened."

She turned, striding off while trying to rid herself of the mental image Ruby and Leroy had just painted, murmuring under her breath all the while.

"I sure as hell will…"


	2. The One With The Puffy Shirt

_A/N: Wow! I got so much more feedback and hits than I ever expected for the first day of this story being up…thank you all! I was so inspired by your love, I managed to get this written far quicker than I expected. I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter, let's just hope this second one lives up to your expectations._

_As always, feedback is much appreciated._

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all of its characters belong to ABC…all I own is a sense of impatience waiting for the Once-inspired iPad cover I just ordered to arrive._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The One With The Puffy Shirt**

As a little girl, Emma had dressed in the same pretty dresses and girly colours like most of her peers. Her first family had started the trend and Emma had continued it through the next few years as she realized it was the well-dressed and pretty girls who were always chosen from the group home. But as the years rolled on and she was shunted from foster home to foster home to group home and back, she stopped caring. Dresses gave way to jeans, delicate fabrics gave way to flannel…no-one had wanted her even when she'd tried her best to adhere to societal fashion expectations so why bother conforming to them at all.

It wasn't until she'd been released from the system, free to live however she saw fit, that some of her care for appearance returned. Though most of her clothes were rescued from thrift shops or stolen from busy stores, she tried her best to dress in a way which made her feel strong, confident and beautiful. But then came the betrayal and year spent dressed in nothing else bar drab, scratchy jumpsuits and her apathy returned. Clothes became utilitarian for her. Jeans, tops and jackets she could chase suspects in, a few nicer outfits for the occasional times she'd had to present in court…the occasional dress, used more to lure in unsuspecting male targets than for any personal gain.

Even as she'd started to care more once again about her clothes since she'd settled in Storybrooke, she still considered herself to be fairly laid-back about what she and the people around her wore.

That is, until she had come face to face with the monstrosity in front of her. It was beyond description, a mash of simple cloth with unnecessary design. It was hideous, it was offensive, it was…hell, she didn't know quite what it was until she managed to swallow down her shock and ask.

"Dad, what in the hell are you wearing?"

The question could have come out with a lot more tact, but Emma wasn't usually one for dialling down the truth.

The man in question looked down with a grin.

"Isn't it great? Gold had a chest full of clothes which apparently made the journey from the Enchanted Forest and this was one of them."

"It's a shirt. With sleeves. Big sleeves. _Puffy_ big sleeves," Emma enunciated every word clearly, trying to make sense of what part of it could be considered great.

"Technically, we called it a tunic," David explained, smoothing down the material.

"Fine, it's a _tunic_ with puffy big sleeves," Emma corrected, crossing her arms against her chest, "You used to wear that?"

David looked slightly affronted by the incredulity in her tone.

"Of course, I used to wear something similar underneath my leather jerkins all the time."

Emma visibly exhaled with relief.

"Oh, so it's like an undershirt."

"Sometimes…but I did used to just wear it when we were staying within the confines of the castle…or on hot summer days when your mother and I would momentarily escape our duties to explore the surrounding forest."

Emma could well imagine what their version of exploring had been, given that despite her best efforts she'd been unable to scrub the knowledge Ruby and Leroy had imparted to her weeks before from her memory. Shuddering, she pushed that out of her mind.

"Mom actually let herself be seen in public with you while you wore that?"

David was spared from answering when the woman in question descended the stairs, having settled Neal for an afternoon nap where he couldn't be disturbed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Snow questioned back, coming to a halt next to her husband and placing a soft hand against his upper arm, "I happen to think your father looks quite handsome in his tunic."

"Thank you love," he grinned, turning his head to press a chaste kiss to her hair.

"Seriously?"

Snow arched her eyebrow.

"We didn't exactly have jeans and leather jackets in the Enchanted Forest, as you are now fully aware."

"Yes I know," Emma said with a hint of exasperation, "But I did happen to notice not many men were wearing unnecessarily puffy sleeves."

"What can I say?" David started, then winked, "I'm a trendsetter."

Snow was quite enjoying Emma's not-so-hidden embarrassment at her father's clothing and a plan unfurled in her mind which had her plaster an innocent grin on her face.

"You know what? I think we should try and encourage more of the fashions from our land to be worn here. In fact, why don't you wear that tonight when we all have dinner at Granny's?"

She could never hide her true motives from her husband and he caught on immediately, bringing a hand up to stroke his chin so Emma couldn't discern the fact he wanted to chuckle loudly.

"That is a fantastic idea…maybe Gold also has a pair of leather trousers in his shop…" he mused, much to Emma's chagrin.

"You're not serious?" she managed to get out. Seeing her father dressed as such in the past Enchanted Forest was one thing…it was another for him to appear that way here, with a puffy shirt…especially with a puffy shirt.

"Very," Snow said as seriously as she could, then easily made her voice sultrier as she pictured her husband in that very attire, "I love the leather pants."

"I know you do," he murmured back just as lowly, barely containing his amusement at Emma's reddening cheeks.

After a moment, she threw her hands up in the air in apparent surrender.

"I give up…wear whatever you want," she exclaimed, "Hell, both wear puffy shirts if you want…just please don't give me any more mental images I'll need brain bleach for…please."

With that, she exited the apartment as quick as she could, wondering all the while if Killian would mind if she threw out all of his leather garments…suddenly they didn't seem so appealing.


	3. Into The Groove

_A/N: Me again! Thank you so much to everyone who has read and/or reviewed so far…every time I get a new review or see that the view count has gone up I get a smile on my face. Now for this chapter, I just want to make a disclaimer…I personally love music from the 80's! I was born at the tail end of the decade but I have a soft spot for power ballads and hair metal bands, as you would easily be able to discern if you could see my iPod playlist ;)_

_As always, feedback is much appreciated._

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all of its characters belong to ABC…all I own is a sense of impatience waiting for the Once-inspired iPad cover I just ordered to arrive._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Into The Groove**

Music had always played a part in Emma's life. For someone who was frequently moved from place to place with little warning, sometimes the only constant she could rely on was tuning a stereo and knowing that her favourite radio station would burst to life amongst the static. Sometimes, she didn't even care if she liked the song…it was just comforting to know that some things did not change even when her location did.

In her teens, one of her most prized possessions had been a CD Walkman. A hand-me-down from one of her foster families, it was beat-up and scratched but Emma didn't care. Whenever things got out of hand at her current home, she'd escape to the nearest park and sit under a tree with her headphones glued to her ears. She'd only owned a couple of CDs but they were enough to temporarily shut out the outside world when she blasted them loud enough.

Her tastes had changed over the years, a childhood love of preppy pop morphing to a teenage addiction of alternative rock to an adult liking for more classic rock but even she could appreciate a good song of any genre…except for one.

No, not really a genre, a decade.

The Eighties, to be specific.

She may have spent her childhood listening to the music of that time but in hindsight, she found the electronic sound, simple drumbeats and numerous power ballads which defined the era far too cheesy and cringe-inducing.

Unfortunately, it was becoming readily apparent that her mother did not share her disdain…

"Are you sure this is the music you want to play at the party tonight?"

Emma flipped through the stack of CDs, feeling a little nostalgic at the sound of the plastic cases banging together. Storybrooke hadn't quite caught up with the iPod age yet…hell, the one music store in town still had a large selection of vinyl records which would have fetched a pretty penny at the retro music store down the street from her New York apartment.

Snow looked across from where she was preparing food in the kitchen.

"Of course…why, is there something wrong with it?"

Emma winced slightly as she picked up yet another CD with a group of long-haired men with make-up staring longingly out from the cover.

"No, there's nothing wrong per say, just…don't you have anything a little…"

"More modern?" Snow finished, grinning slightly at her daughter's expression.

"Actually, I was going to say a little less cheesy but modern works," Emma shrugged, continuing to search. If she had looked up, she would have seen an almost silent affronted gasp escape her mother's lips.

"My music is not cheesy," Snow protested, placing down her knife and rounding the counter, "My music is classic."

"Mom, rock from the sixties is classic…ballads from the eighties are just…" Emma trailed off as Snow snatched the CD she'd just picked up from her fingers and waved it in front of her face.

"Amazing, they are amazing. They're powerful, upbeat, moving…"

"And only loved for being the pick of drunk karaoke singers the world over," Emma drawled, crossing her arms against her chest.

Snow shook her head, rifling through the pile below her until she plucked one out with a triumphant grin. Crossing to the CD player, she placed it inside and hit play. A moment of silence passed before a tinkling of piano keys started to echo around the apartment.

"Seriously?" Emma asked incredulously, "This is one of the worst of the lot!"

"No, it isn't," Snow insisted, side-eyeing her daughter as the introductory notes continued, "It's a perfect example of a powerful yet melancholy ode to losing love."

Emma opened her mouth to argue back when the front door opened, David slipping inside with Neal snuggled safely against his chest in the fabric sling Ashley had given them.

"Hey," he greeted, pressing a quick kiss to Emma's head before moving to Snow to place a more lingering kiss against the corner of her mouth, "What's with the music? Are we starting the party early?"

"Emma has issues with my musical tastes," Snow answered as she gently removed a sleeping Neal from his sling and cradled him in her arms.

"Why?" David asked puzzled, tilting his head so he could identify the music playing, "I like this song."

"Of course you do," Emma rolled her eyes, "No wonder you were able to share a heart, you already loved the same things."

"Not all the same things," Snow corrected.

"Yeah, she has a soft spot for Wham!…I prefer Duran Duran," David finished with a wink, "And what's wrong with liking this song?"

"Everything," Emma responded with exasperation as the song in the background built towards its chorus, "It is as cheesy as that Pina Colada song but in a different way…"

"Oh!" Snow exclaimed, "I forgot about that one…I wonder if we own that."

She passed Neal back to David and turned to search through the pile once again, ignoring Emma's slight groan.

"I don't think your big sister is very impressed with us right now," David whispered to his son dryly as Neal started to stir.

"What gave you that impression?" she responded with equal dryness.

"Yes!"

Snow's exclamation broke in, her hand clutching her prize.

"I found it," she continued, proceeding to change the CDs over mid-song. As the familiar notes started to play, David held Neal out to Emma with a questioning brow. She took him with sigh, cradling him close as her father turned to her mother and extended a courtly bow.

"May I have this dance, Your Highness?"

Snow giggled lightly.

"You may good sir."

He immediately swept her up into his arms, leading her into a facsimile of a lively waltz with far more laughing and slightly off-key singing than was probably publicly appropriate.

Despite her best efforts, Emma couldn't help her smile. Looking down at her baby brother, she let him curl his tiny hand around one of her fingers.

"Lesson number one about our parents kid…they are dorky at times. Adorable, loving and kind…but dorky all the same."


	4. Spanish Inquisition

_A/N: Time for another chapter! Thanks once again to anyone who takes time out of their day to read and/or review this…every email alert I get puts a smile on my face. On this chapter…well, let me just say I'm glad my mother was a lot more subtle than Snow is, otherwise I may have died of embarrassment years before OUAT was even created ;)_

_As always, feedback is much appreciated._

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all of its characters belong to ABC…all I own is an awesome electronic blanket which is keeping me warm while I write this during a cold winter's night._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Spanish Inquisition**

Emma's early forays into relationships had never amounted to much more than stolen kisses in the school yard and awkward fumbling in the back of her current date's car. It was much easier to temporarily satisfy her hormones than to even attempt to create something deeper which would have required her to open her heart beyond what she was capable of. As such, for all the scenarios she'd ever fancifully imagined about what it would be like to have parents, having to maneuver around the topic of her love life was not one of them. In reality, the closest she got to discussing anything remotely related to romantic endeavours was her eye-rolling bland agreements that she wouldn't bring any boys into any of the numerous foster homes she found herself in.

By the time she had found someone she could love beyond superficiality, her occasional dreams of a life with her family had dwindled into nothing so she had only once vaguely wondered whether her hypothetical parents would have approved of her choice of boyfriend (she doubted the answer would have been yes at that point…hell, she doubted they would have approved of her at that point). On the flip side, Neal's reluctance to discuss his own family beyond a terse acknowledgement of his mother's passing and father's abandonment meant she never had to deal with meeting his parents either.

Since reuniting with her parents, the closest she had come to a proper conversation about her romantic prospects was her mother's not so subtle nudging and her father's earnest advice. However, ever since her little trip to the past, she knew a more involved discussion was looming on the horizon…she just hadn't realized it would be this…awkward…

"So…"

Emma looked up from her hot chocolate to see both of her parents staring at her with expectant expressions. She knew hoping they'd invited her over just for afternoon tea was wishful thinking…her first clue should have been Snow enthusiastically encouraging Henry to take Neal out in his stroller for a while.

"So?" she repeated warily, guesses as to what they wanted to discuss with her flying through her mind one by one until she landed on the most probable…which was confirmed by her father's subsequent question.

"What's this I hear about you and a certain pirate getting…cozy lately?"

"David!" Snow hissed, "I thought we were going to lead into this subtly."

Her father just shrugged, before returning his attention to Emma with a questioning look. She had to stifle a small smile at her mother's exasperation before composing herself to speak.

"I don't know if I'd say cozy…"

"But you do have feelings for him?" Snow questioned, though the look on her face was softer than Emma expected given her earlier ambivalence towards Hook.

She drew in a deep breath.

"Yes…to what extent I don't…I don't know yet," she said softly before a grin crossed her face, "After all, not everyone falls in love within a few days."

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it," David protested, winking in Snow's direction. A slightly dreamy smile crossed her mother's lips momentarily in response.

"But seriously, are you sure about this?" David continued, "Hook may have been more of a help than hindrance lately but he's not exactly a…"

"Gentleman," Snow finished, having recomposed her features.

Emma may have been an independent grown woman, but she found that a part of her wanted her parent's approval.

"I know he's not the most…refined person around…"

David snorted, "He flirts with anything female on two legs."

"Including me," Snow added with a slightly amused grimace.

"But he has changed a lot, enough to earn a second chance at being the man I've seen glimpses of…enough that I'm willing to risk something I haven't in a long time…"

She trailed off, but Snow finished her sentence with an understanding sigh.

"Your heart."

Emma merely nodded then watched as her parents eyes met and held. Even now, she still marvelled at their ability to hold a conversation in silence…to know each other so well that words were superfluous. A myriad of expressions bounced between them before her father slightly slumped in his seat with a nod and her mother turned back to her with open earnestness.

"Alright, we'll let things rest…for now. I can't deny that he cares for you and if I've learnt anything since I've known you, it's that once you've made your mind up it is nigh impossible to change."

"I wonder where she gets that from," David interjected, looking slightly less annoyed than he had moments before.

"Her father," Snow shot back, daring him to contradict with a raised brow.

He accepted the challenge.

"Her mother."

Emma chuckled.

"Both of her parents apparently," she stated, earning her sheepish grins.

"Yes well, like I said, we won't interfere…except for one thing," Snow finished, getting the conversation back on track.

"And that is?"

She should have realized what was coming by the mischievous yet determined glint in her mother's eye.

"Are you being safe?"

Given that Emma had never had to sit through the typical teenage birds and the bees talk, it took her a moment to decipher the meaning of Snow's question…apparently the same amount of time it took her father.

She didn't know which reaction made Snow's grin larger…her uncharacteristic blush or David's sudden shout.

"Snow! She's…there are some things father's don't want to know…ever," he managed to sputter out, pushing himself up from the table, "I'm just going to go…find Henry."

Emma watched as her father grabbed his jacket and disappeared out the apartment door faster than she thought possible. It was nice to know this wasn't just awkward and embarrassing for her…speaking of which…

"So, are you?"

"Mom!"

"Because I love Henry and I wouldn't say no to more grandchildren someday but not now. Though, I have to admit I do think you and Hook would have pretty or handsome children…"

Snow trailed off and Emma saw her chance.

"We haven't and yes I will be," she blurted out, jumping up from her chair, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go help Dad find Henry."

She bolted for the door but not before her mother got a last word in.

"If you need any, you know, I think I still have some in the bedroom drawer…"

Emma had never wished for the power of selective deafness more.


	5. Sharing Is Caring

_A/N: Here we are at the end of this little tale! Thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed. I write because I love it but your enthusiasm is what feeds my muse ;)_

_I'd say this chapter is slightly more sappy than funny, but hopefully it will still put a smile on your face._

_As always, feedback is much appreciated._

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all of its characters belong to ABC…all I own is two dogs who don't appreciate being made to sleep in the lounge room instead of the bedroom and made their displeasure known by howling All. Bloody. Night!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sharing Is Caring**

At one of her more pleasant foster homes, the mother had a corkboard in the kitchen upon which she pinned any awards or achievements earned by the kids currently in her care. Emma had only been six in that home so her achievements were mostly advancing up a reading level or drawing an awesome picture, but she'd never forgotten the warm glow of recognition. Unfortunately, after she shifted homes eight months later, she never again was the recipient of 'parental' pride.

She told herself it did not matter…these places were just roofs over her head until she was old enough to leave the system, not a substitute for the family she never had. But every time there had been a parent's day at school she'd had to sit alone in a sea of other kids basking in their parent's pride. Most of them had shrugged it off, embarrassment at any boasting by their mothers and fathers clear in their uncomfortable shifting and rolling eyes. Some however had lit up in happiness at the recognition of their hard work by their parents and Emma, despite her outward nonchalance, wished she could experience the same.

As she grew older though, a part of her was glad that she had no one to brag about her. She was quite willing to live under the radar, just doing what she had to do to survive…a quiet life where she never had to deal with questions or judgmental stares from strangers about her exploits, simply because no one cared beyond a professional capacity.

Which is why she initially shrugged off any praise granted her by her parents about her success in breaking the curse. It wasn't that their pride didn't create a happy spark in her heart, but that she didn't know how to accept it. It was something Emma had become far better at over her time in Storybrooke though, honed through necessity since her parents' were never short of a kind word about her actions.

However, there was a limit to her newfound acceptance…which her parents seemed determined to push.

"Is there…is there reason everyone is staring at me?"

Emma had come over to her parents' apartment to pick up the jacket Henry had left there a few days ago but hadn't gotten any further than the front door before pausing in confusion. They were obviously entertaining, a group of people scattered around the loft, only some of which she could immediately identify. That wasn't what had her pausing though… it was the fact that everyone had fallen silent upon seeing her.

"Emma, come in…I didn't know you were coming over," Snow grinned, ushering her inside after a quick welcoming hug.

"I just came to get Henry's jacket," she explained, still unnerved by the staring crowd, "I didn't interrupt anything important did I?"

"No, no," her father assured her, emerging from behind the kitchen counter with a tea towel slung over his shoulder, "We were just taking the opportunity to catch up with what used to be our royal court now that things are finally quiet for more than a few days."

"Ah, that explains the party…but it doesn't explain…" she trailed off, gesturing around at the still silent people with a questioning glance.

One of the older men in the room, a distinguished gentleman with wire-rimmed glasses and kind smile, stepped forward.

"Forgive us, but your parents were just explaining everything you have done for us since arriving in town. We knew some of it, but from their words, you have gone above and beyond what we could have ever expected from the child deemed our savior. I cannot truly speak for others, but I daresay their silence is merely because words are not enough to express our gratefulness."

Emma couldn't help it.

She blushed, heat rising rapidly to her cheeks in the face of the agreeing nods from all corners of the loft.

"Uh…well…you're welcome?"

It came out as a question, her arms crossing against her chest in a gesture of uncomfortableness.

Another man stepped forward, head tilted curiously.

"Did you really take a chainsaw to the Mayor's apple tree?"

"I'd rather hear her version of fighting zombies," a lady by the window chimed in.

"How about how you defeated one of those flying beasts on your own while in New York?" asked another.

"Did you really kiss that pirate outside of Granny's the other night?"

Emma's eyes widened almost comically as all heads turned towards the well-dressed woman who'd asked the question. She merely raised her brow.

"He's handsome and I'm curious."

Luckily, David came to her rescue by declaring that perhaps they should reconvene another day as it was getting late in the afternoon. With help from Snow, all of the guests slowly filtered out as Emma busied herself by retrieving and folding Henry's jacket in an effort to avoid any more questions. Once the last person had left, she whirled around towards her parents.

"Seriously?"

A sheepish smile crossed Snow's face.

"I'm sorry…we just started explaining how exactly you had broken the curse and we might have gotten a bit…"

"Carried away," David finished apologetically.

"You think?" Emma questioned sarcastically, collapsing into one of the dining room chairs.

"It's just," Snow started, sitting down next to her and grabbing her hand gently, "We are so proud of you and we want the world to know."

"Well, the whole of Storybrooke anyway," David grinned, standing next to Snow with his hand resting on her shoulder.

It was something Emma had intellectually known, her parents' pride…but to hear it said so plainly and to see the practical consequences of it…

She gathered them both in a hug, a physical gesture to convey what she couldn't form in words.

"Fine," she said once she had pulled back, "But next time, give me some warning before you go extolling my virtues and telling my life story to everyone in town."

"I think we can handle that," Snow said softly, "Now how about some freshly-baked cookies to make up for our…over-eagerness?"

"And wine?" David added after a beat of silence, gesturing to the half full bottle on the kitchen counter.

"Bribing the sheriff?"

"Depends…will it work?"

"Damn right it will."

As they moved to the kitchen to retrieve the cookies and bottle, Emma sat back in her chair with sigh.

They might act like horny teenagers, wear questionable fashions, have horrible taste in music, inquire far too much about her love life and boast about her achievements to all and sundry…

But she wouldn't trade her parents for the world.


End file.
